Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to arc faults and, more particularly, to systems and methods for detecting arcing faults.
Description of Related Art
Electrical arcing is the electrical discharge between two conductors. While electrical arcing can be useful, such as in arc-welding and for use in high-pressure arc lamps, undesired electrical discharges are known as arc faults. When power that is discharged by an arc is large, extensive damage can result from the discharge of energy. Additionally, even when the power discharge is small, significant damage can result if arcing occurs over an extended period of time. Thus, there are ongoing efforts to mitigate damage that is caused by arcing faults.